MalditasBenditasCircunstancias
by HellenWasHere
Summary: Algunos dicen que el futuro esta escrito, Otro creen que tu forjas tu propio destino...Bella y Edward no creen en eso solo creen el las Malditas Benditas Circunstancias...MUY GRACIOSO! Y pensar que sus problemas empezaron por un Yogurt! xD..!
1. Comienzan los problemas!

** Helloooo! Presentando mi nueva locura! **

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM! Yo slo juego con ellos!

**

* * *

**

**Malditas (Benditas) Circunstancias.**

Desde que el joven Masen vio a Emmett cantando "Ahí Chavela" a todo pulmon se dio cuenta que en esa gran cabezota no estaba pasando el mas minimo pensamiento coherente…y con esas "copitas" que se habia tomado no era de sorprenderse.

"Ni siquiera sabia que Emmett hablara espanol!"-exclamo mentalmente Edward mientras el grandulon se sbia a la barra aun cantando.

-Emmet Swan! Baa de alli en este mismo instante-vocifero Rosalie mientras halaba el pantalón de su-casi-esposo.

-No seas aguafiestas! Mejor ven y date un bailadita conmigo-grito Emmett.

Para no seguir presenciando tal barbaridad, el joven Masen se adentro en la muchedumbre.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del club –Bounce- se encantraba la joven Swan quien junto a su amiga Alice Cullen (acosaban) buscaban a Jasper Hale.

-Alice! Estas totalmente segura de que Jasper esta aquí?-pregunto la castana a su amiga.

-Pero por supuesto y no pienso marcharme hasta que Jazz me termine de decir lo que me comentaba antes de que tu vinieras con tu problema!

-No olvidas, cierto? Que mas podia hacer cuando el gato se incendiaba?

-Apagarlo…Daaa, para eso el extintor! Ademas era uno de los 16 gatos de la senora Cope! Uno menos no le hacia dano!...Oh ahí esta!

Y antes de que Bella pudiera si quiera estornudar, su amiga estaba ya hablando con el muy mencionado Jasper Hale.

"Ok, Alice encontro a su Jasper…! Y ahora que demonios se supone que voy a dacer yo aquí?"-pensaba Bella mientras se acomodaba en la barra.

-Un martini seco, por favor-le pidio a la mesera

-Que sean dos-djo una voz masculina, totalmente deconosida para Bella.

Con ojos curiosos la castana se giro para ver al desconocido con voz de linea caliente y PUM! Ahí estaba Clark Kent haciendo acto de presencia, Oh si el debia ser la reencarnación de SuperMan!...Pero 2,000 mas guapo, si es que eso podia ser posible.

-Soy Edward Masen-dijo el ojiverde, pero la castana no respondia, aun estaba en shock-Hola?

-Eh…si soy Bella Swan-constesto rapidamente, mientras su cara se tornada MUY roja…La costumbre.

-Aquí estan sus bebidas-interrumpio la mesera.

-Espera ….Swan? Olle mi amigo se apellida de la misma manera!

-A si? Como se llama?

-Emmet y bueno no se si lo viste, es todo un circo, es…-el joven Masen giro el rostro y vio a su amigo dirigiendo la macarena en medio de la pista de baile-ese de alla.

Bella Volteo la cabeza en la direccion que el joven Masen estaba mirando y bueno cabe decir que le sorprendio mucho ver a su amado-molestoso hermano alli , lo que no le sorprendio fue verlo haciendo tal espectaculo…77

-Ahí no es cierto-mascullo la joven Swan mas para ella que para Edward-Es mi hermano.

-Oh por dios! Estas tomandome el pelo! Tu eres Belly-Bells! Tu eres la famosa BellyButterFingers! La Torpe!-dijo Edward mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Veo que Emmett te conto lo del Zoo….-dijo Bella con voz cansada.

-Emmett no me termino de decir! Que paso con el…?

-Como iba a saber que los rinocerontes no comen mani?-Interrumpio Bella gritando.

Este pequeño comentario hizo que Edward perdiera la poca compostura que le quedaba y exploto a puras carcajadas. Y bueno la joven Swan no queria, En serio no queria, pero al escuchar tan melodiosa risa como negarse? EL incidente parecia gracioso en cierto sentido…

-…Entonces llegaron Jasper y Emmett vestidos de Hanna Montana y Lindsay lohan mientras yo intentaba arrebatarle a Alice el control de Wii de las manos!-Y otra vez ambos jóvenes estallaron de la risa.

-…Y asi fue como descubri la cruda verdad…Willy wonka mato a Santa!-Al joven se le corto la voz y Bella exploto en llanto, a estas alturas ninguno sabia ni cuantos dedos tenian en los pies…

-Puedes creer que al fin Jasper Hale me invito a salir?-dijo la pequena duende mientras intentaba despertar a su mejor amiga/Companera de cuarto, quien estaba pasando por su segunda peor resaca en anos…

-Si, Alice-dijo la castana con voz ronca

-Y ni creas que te vas a salvar! Cuentame que paso! Te perdiste todo el suceso! Y por suerte encontramos a Alec! Te acuerdas de el? Mi primo! Se quedara con Emmett, el estaba alla sabias? Estaban esperando a Alec pero Emmet se descontrolo y fue muy chistoso, enserio hubieras visto sus

-Aliceee! Por amor a The Runaway! Callate!-grito Bella-Estaba con un chico….eh…bueno…un monumento al hombre perfecto…su nombre era…ehh Edwin, Edmund….Edward! ….Masen!

-MIERDA!-grito Alice

-Que pasa?

-Edward Masen? Alto? Ojos verdes? Palido?-pregunto la enana

-YuP, Lo conoces?

-Es mi hermano mayor…-dijo Alice con cara de pocker-No puedo creer que no me haya avisado! Vino desde Londres! Tengo como 6 meses que no lo veo!..Lo voy a matar!

-Como que hermano?

-Bueno…Medio hermano…Edward es producto del primer matrimonio de Carlisle, con Elizabeth Masen, bueno 1 año después de Eddy nacer, Elizabeth murio-dijo Alice con voz sombria-Pero luego Calisle encontro a Esme y eso ayudo a mejorar el dolor…y luego nacio la súper Abeja! yooooO!

Cuando edward Cumplio 16 años Carlisle lo envio a Londres para que estudiara musica y fuera a la universidad, Y lo estraño mucho! Lo voy a matar! Cuando lo vea , lo hare sufrir de formas inimaginables

-Alice…

-Voy a meter su cabesita en el inodoro y lo hare comer grasas saturadas!

-Alice! –interrumpio los planes asesinos de la duende

-Disculpa que me altero!

-Por fin! Pense que mi Jaspito jamas lo haria! Es que deberias verlo! Temblaba apenas Alice se acercaba!-vocifero Emmett mientras tomaba vario cartones de leche.

Los 3 mosqueteros se encontraban haciendo las compras y como al parecer Jasper era el unico con sentido comun se podia ver el carrito de Emmett repleto de golosinas y el de Edward lleno de Junk Food!

-Oh vamos! No temblaba! Solo me daba frio!-se excuso el rubio

-Por dios esa es la peor escusa jamas inventada!-replico Edward

-Fue una suerte haberla encontrado anoche-dijo Jasper recordando lo sucedido.

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que siI! Bueno si creen que lo meresco dejenme un RR! Si? (Poniendo los ojitos que pone Alice)

Au revoir!

K&B! ^^


	2. Ese es mi Yogurt

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

Maldito Yogurt!**

* * *

-Si! Yogurt de fresa!-grito Edward enfocando sus ojos en el refri. Emmett y Jasper se habían ida a la tiene de video juegos a comprar un No-Se-Que…Halo? OH Lo que sea! Nada importaba! Lo único que le interesaba al ojiverde en estos momentos era su preciado Yogurt que resulto ser el ultimo que quedaba..."Que suerte"- pensó Edward

Tal vez fue la emoción de haber encontrado el ultimo Yogurt de su sabor preferido pero el joven Masen no se dio cuenta de que una forma femenina se alejaba con "Su precioso"

-Hey! Tu!-le grito Edward a la desconocida pero esta acelero el paso-Hey!

Y así comenzó la carrera por el Supermercado.

Lista de Daños:

El pasillo de los detergentes

Dos ancianitas en silla de ruedas

Un Emmett en el piso con 2 libras de carne cruda en las manos

Una muy enojada Alice Cubierta de Leche

Una chiquilla rubia con colitas llorando

Y un gerente listo para sembrar su pie en el trasero de ambos "adultos"

Consecuencias:

Bella, Edward y compañía Jamás de los Jamases! Y como que Jasper es emo…Podrían acercarse ni al parking del Súper.

Tienen que pagar los danos

Disculparse con los comensales

Edward recibió un moretón en su brazo izquierdo, cortesía de la enana

Y gracias a la deplorable agilidad de Bella, esta se torció la muñeca.

-Por amor a los tacos! Fue culpa de ella!-vocifero el Ojiverde mientras apunta a Bella

-Culpa mía? Quien fue que me persiguió como un psicópata-Sin razón- por todo el lugar? Contesta DumbWard!

-Sin razón! .MI .YOGURT! El ultimo!

-Y? Te ibas a morir por eso? No!

Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jacob observaban horrorizados, la escena. Se encontraban en la casa de Rose y Emmett.

El ojiverde y la castaña estaban a punto de saltar uno sobre el otro para matarse cuando…

-Por que demonios gritan?

-Alec?-se giro el ojiverde-Alec! Que coño haces aquí?-se suavizo su expresión

-Bueno es que quería venir a viciar a mi persona favorita en el mundo

-Gracias!-dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo

-OH Alice, obviamente se refiere a mi! Ya que juntos somos los Dudesons! Woo!

-Bueno, hermanito con cabeza de presentador de MTV, obviamente se refiere a mi

-En realidad estaba hablando de Emmett-aclaro Alice-Pero también los quiero.

-Si! Les gane!-Grito el grandulon subiéndose en la mesa y haciendo su muy maduro baile de "Yo gane, Yo gane, Bola de pendejos"

-Y quien eres tu?-pregunto Bella, claramente confundida.

-Yo te explico-dijo Emmett-Cuando estaba en Londres…Alec era mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad, el me presento a Eddy-Teddy…

-Y luego Emmett nos abandono cuando una oscura noche de verano, y digo oscura por que la luz estaba dañada en todo el campus, descubrió que lo que en realidad quería en la vida era acabar con el sobrepeso y convertir a todos los hombres y mujeres en personas que estén ridículamente buenas, poniendo su propio Gym…-concluyo Alec.

-OH…Espera tu fuiste el que me trajo a casa?

-Exacto

-Eh?-pregunto Emmett claramente confundido

-El sábado..-explico Alice

-Mientras tu dirigías la macarena-concluyo Jasper

-Ahhhh!

-Pero díganme! Por que los gritos?-pregunto Alec

-Pues, en resumen, nos banearon del súper de la esquina-dijo Jasper

-por un yogurt de fresa-explico Rosalie

-Larga Historia-dijo Alice ante de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

-OK…?-dijo este sumamente dudoso.

-Bella! Cariño! Me muero de hambre! Quiero Pasta!-grito Emmett

-Si! Y Eddy mueve tu trabajado trasero y ayúdala!

-No! Vamos Alice! Sabes que no se NADA de cocina!

-Ya hable! Edward Anthony Masen!

Bella y Edward se dirigieron a la cocina sumamente disgustados.

-Solo no te me acerques mucho!-le dijo Ed a Bells-Pareces peligrosa.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco disfruto de tu compañía-

-Eso no era lo que pensabas la otra noche en Bounce…-le dijo el ojiverde con cara de Se-Que-Estoy-Ridículamente-Bueno-No-Lo-Niegues, Lo que enfureció aun mas a la castaña!

-Cállate y cocina!-ordeno Bella ferozmente

Mientras en la sala esperaban, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett y Alec..Cuando…BOOM! Se escucho un ruido en la cocina y a alguien quejándose de dolor! Nadie le puso atención exceptuando a Alec, quien se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

-Te voy a matar! Eres un inútil!-le gritaba Bella a Edward mientras lo golpeaba con un sartén fuertemente.

-Cuidado! –dijo Alec mientras cargaba a Bella lejos de Edward-Que paso?

-El muy idiota dejo caer el agua hirviendo y casi me quema toda la pierna!

-Es tu culpa! Y te dije que no se hacer nada que tenga que ver con comida! Ni los sándwiches me quedan bien! Por alguna razón saben a Tierra!-se excuso el ojiverde

-Últimamente TODO es mi CULPA, no? Vete! Yo termino!

-No me iré!-dijo el joven Masen

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Alec tomando un delantal

Y así el pelinegro y la castaña se dedicaron a cortar unos cuando vegetales y demás mientras el ojiverde el ojiverde se encargaba de calentar el sartén.

Edward no pudo evitar escuchar las risas de Bella mientras hablaba animadamente con Alec y no sabía por que Edward tenía un extraño deseo de ser el causante de esa alegría… Tan distraído estaba que sin querer hecho vinagre al aceite ardiendo provocando que las llama de la estufa subieran hasta alcanzar la cortina.

El joven Masen ahogo un grito mientras bello y Alec se giraban…

-Edward! Ni eso sabes hacer?-le grito una Bella encolerizada.

-Fue un accidente, Mujer!

-Arg!-gruño

-Chicos…-

-Cállate maldito Imbecil-grito Bella refiriéndose a Edward

-Chicos...! La cocina se encienda!

En eso llego n super emocionado Emmett con un extintor en las manos.

-Yo lo apago!-Dijo y hubiera sido perfecto si Emmett hubiera apuntado al lugar correcto… Lo malo fue que en vez de apagar el fuego…La mezcla fue a dar sobre Edward.

-Emmett, el fuego esta por allá-dijo Edward señalando la cortina aun incendiada

-UPS! No hay mas mezcla mágica apaga incendios-dijo Emmett mientras se giraba y al parecer no era el día de suerte de Edward, ya que Emmett al girarse, golpeo al ojiverde, con el extintor dejándolo inconciente en el piso.

Emmett observo preocupado al joven Masen-Mierda lo mate!

-No te preocupes aun esta inconciente, aun respira-dijo Bella mientras revisaba al joven Masen-Ayúdenme a llevarlo al sofá.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Emmett poniéndose al joven en el hombre sin ningún cuidado.

En la sala, el rubio y la duende, estaban muy ocupandos en su propia burbuja, jugando Guitar Hero y bueno Alice llevaba la delantera.

-Que le paso!-pregunto Alice fijando sus ojos en su hermano

-Le di en la cabeza con el extintor y luego de que el incendiara la cocina-explico Emmett de lo mas tranquilo.

-OH

-Gane!-grito Jasper

-Que?

-Gane, Gane-dijo Jasper bailando el Buggy.

-No me imites-grito Emmett-

-No te estoy imitando! Es Buggy! No "Te gane, Te Gane bola de pendejos!"

* * *

**Me alegra que les este gustando…Aunque desearía que más personas leyeran :/ pero bueno…Se comienza de a poquito**

**Pásense por mis otros Fics! ^^ Solo escribo de humor! xD..!**


	3. Emmett el cazafantasmas Apaga incendios!

Masen sentía como si le hubieran pegado (otra vez) con un gran jamón en la cara.

-Que paso?-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

-En resumen, incendiaste la cocina, Emmett te lleno de "Mezcla mágica apaga incendios" y luego te golpeo con el extintor en la cabeza-explico Bella

-OH-

-Deberías tomar un baño-dijo Bella mientras se marchaba

Edward camino hasta la cocina en busca de agua pero cuando llego se encontró con TODA la cocina totalmente quemada

-Qu-e Paso? Solo queme la cortina!-exclamo en ojiverde

-Emmett intento apagar el fuego con whisky…-explico Jasper tranquilamente

-OH, eso lo explica todo-dijo y se dirigió al baño

-Edward! Emmett! Ya empezó Bob Esponja-grito Jasper

Los dos adultos se sentaron en el piso junta al rubio.

-_Están listos chicos?_

-Si capitán estamos listos!-gritaban a coro

-_No lo escucho!-_

-Si capitán estamos listos!

-Masen! Que demonios haces? Vocifero Bella al ver a ojiverde colgado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol

-Intento ver cuando tiempo tarda mi sangre en llegar a mi cabeza y matarme-respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Era un día sumamente caluroso, y los Cullen, Hales y Vulturi se encontraban en la alberca, intentando alejarse lo mas posible de Edward y Bella, Y como castigo (Sugerido por Alice) Los encerraron en la mansion Cullen…Si! Los encerraron! Aprovechando que Carlisle y Esme estaban resolviendo unos asuntos en NY lo dejaron a su suerte en aquella inmensa casa…Solo con Carmen de compañía..La ama de llaves.

-Cuando tiempo hay que estar colgado?-pregunto Bella quien también se colgó de la rama

-No lo se…Pero debes admitir que esto es genialoso-

-Que coño hacemos aquí? –pregunto Bella-Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-No seas miedosa, Como alguien tan aterrador como tu puede temerle a algo? Además quiero ver si Esme dejo aquí mis figuras de acción.

-Y para que quiero yo figuras de acción?

-Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Que hacen aquí…?-pregunto una voz desconocida interrumpiendo la reciente pelea entre los chicos.

-Ambos jóvenes fijaron su atención en la pequeña niña, la cual no debía tener mas de 10 años, era de tez blanca, incluso mas blanca que Edward, tenia el pelo negro y largo y la cara mas angelical que ninguno hubiera soñado con ver.

-Que haces aquí Peque?-pregunto cariñosamente Edward a la niña/

-Soy sobrina de carmen y me puse a jugar honestos-dijo mostrando los juguetes de Edward-Me llamo Sophie.

-OH! Pues quieres subir? Así jugamos los 3, si? Además esta muy oscuro aquí, no te da miedo?-pregunto Edward

-No, estoy bien, me gusta la oscuridad. Pero si quiero jugar con ustedes! Subo en unos minutos, espérenme arriba, si?

-Claro!

-Eso fue lo mas malditamente tierno que te eh visto hacer-dijo Bella mientras se dibujaba un tonta sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias?-respondió masen pero sonó como una pregunta.

-Carmen! Haz visto a Sophie?-pregunto Bella, ya habían pasado como 20 minutos y no había señales de la niña

-Sophie? Quien es Sophie?-pregunto carmen quien traía una taza de café en las manos.

-Tu sobrina…-contesto Edward

-Yo no tengo ninguna sobrina llamada Sophie.

-Ah no? Pero hay una niña en al sótano que dice ser tu sobrina…

-Pero no tengo ninguna sobrina

-A la única Sophie que conocí fue a Sophie Banner, Pero ella murió hace como…Eh…!0 o 15 años, En un accidente mientras construían esta casa, yo trabaje con sus padres como por 1 mes…Fue muy triste, luego del accidente le vendieron la casa a Carlisle, porque supuestamente Sophie no se había ido del todo.-explico Carmen Tranquilamente y luego se marcho.

-Hola chicos! Vine a revisar Como esta su grado de desquiciamiento y locura!-dijo Emmett haciendo acto de presencia.

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en la sala con cara de póker mirando al vacío y totalmente pálidos.

-Que paso? Parecen muertos! Como si hubieran visto a un..

-Fantasma…-completo Edward con voz ronca

-Que?-pregunto Emmett confundido-

-Fantasma, sótano, Miedo-respondió Edward sin cambiar un ni un poco su posición.

-Yo acabare con cualquier masa endoplasmatica que se atreva a desafiarme! Y a hacer que Edward moje sus pantalones!-grito Emmett mientras entraba al sótano.

Nota: Ni yo que soy la autora y la voz todo poderosa que todo lo ve…se de donde Emmett saco el traje de cazafantasmas…77

-Que paso señor?-se le acerco la niña

-Pero que haces aquí?-dijo Emmett como mismo había hecho Edward anteriormente.

-Estoy Jugando! Tu ropa es chistosa!-comenzó a reírse-mi tía es carme! Y yo me llamo Sophie! Voy a seguir jugando! Adiós!

-Chicos, no había nada en el sótano, solo encontré a Sophie, la sobrina de Carmen

-Que yo n tengo ninguna sobria!-Ed y Bells pali desearon

-Ósea que..?

-Si-dijo Edward y luego Emmett se desmayo…

* * *

**Gracias por leer! ^^ Inicialmente esto no era para nada de twilight pero lo quize publicar en FF y dije...Porque no? Graxx por los rr y espero que continuen leyendo!**

**Que la lechuga los acompañe!**


	4. Pelea sobre lodo!

Declaimer: Creo qe ya TODAS saben a quien pertenece Twilight...Duhhh xD..!

* * *

Gracias a todas por todos los comentarios qe me han llegadoO! EnserioO se los agradescoO! No habia publicado por la escuela y esoO pero ya saben Sus RR son como la gasolina para mi autoO creativo!(Qe idiota sonó) O como los dulces para Emmett! ^^

* * *

-Jake rápido!-gritaba Bella a su amigo

Jake era el hijo de Billy Black, apenas tenia 7 años y pero ya había formado una fuerte amistad con Bella.

La castaña y el chico se dirigían a la feria en donde se encontrarían con Alice, Renesmee y para su gran "pesar" con Edward.

-Bella y esta niña…Renesmee-Jake dijo el nombre pausadamente- También tiene "Gérmenes destruye hombría"?-pregunto el peque con cara de asco y miedo.

-No, Jake! Las niña no tienen "Gérmenes destruye hombría!" No se por que le prestas atención a todas las babosadas que dice Emmett-respondió la joven Swan riendo.

Bella se dedico a buscar entre la multitud a la duende, pero para su desgracia solo vio con el chico de cabello color bronce o mejor dicho "La manzana de la discordia"

-Edward, donde esta Alice?-pregunto la castaña sin siquiera saludar.

-Hola, Bella! Si estoy MUY bien gracias por preguntar!-La recibió Edward con la voz cargada de veneno- Y no se donde esta Alice!.

En ese instante…Como por arte magia, los celulares de ambos jóvenes timbraron.

"Chicos, lo lamento, pero no podré ir! Pero bueno…Diviértanse"

Ambos bufaron y solo hasta entonces Bella se fijo en la pequeña criatura abrazada a las piernas del ojiverde.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Renesmee-saludo Bella con ternura. No había tenido el placer de conocer a la famosa pariente de Edward y Alice.

-H-hola, quien eres? La novia de Ed?-detrás de todo ese tartamudeo se encontraba una simpática chiquilla quien estaba un poco nerviosa en esta extraña ciudad.

-No ella es….-vocifero rápidamente Edward sin poder terminar la oración…"Que rayos es Isabella para mi?"-pensaba con nerviosismo el Chico.-es mi amiga-respondió al final no muy convencido (Ni conforme) con la respuesta

-Pero si es muy linda!-debatió la Niña quien ya había perdido la poca desconfianza que tenia en la castaña y su pequeño acompañante.

-Nessie-Advirtió Edward a su primita con voz temblorosa.

-Ya esta bien! Me callo!-Contestó Nessie con una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer característica de los Cullen.

Jake observo detenidamente a la niña por unos segundos y sintió como su mejillas se tornaban rojas y su cara se calentaba levemente…"Ya se o que Bella siente"-pensó.

-Eddy, creo que tu y Jake deberían ir a buscarnos palomitas de maíz!-dijo Renesmee al salir de la 4ta atracción.

-Si, "Eddy"-se burlo Bella.

-Edward, por que tu y bella se odian?-pregunto Jake mientras el y el joven Masen esperaban las golosinas.

-Ella es…-dijo conteniendo la sarta de groserías que estaba a punto de decir-Irritante, sarcástica, inteligente, graciosa…

-La odias por ser graciosa?-interrumpió Jake

-Que? No!

-Edward, no se mucho de relaciones ya que solo eh tenido una en las 7 años de vida, pero a mi parecer no encuentras mas cosas negativas en Bella, por que no te molesta nada mas-dijo el niño mientras tomaba las palomitas y se marchaba a encontrarse con sus compañeras.

"Que coños le dan a este niño en el desayuno?"-pensó Edward aun en shock por la sabiduría del chico.

Luego de un rato de comentarios sumamente sarcásticos acerca de "que tan nutritivas son las palomitas"…Edward y Bella por fin hicieron una corta tregua.

-Mmm...Nessie?

-Si?

-Te gustaría ir a jugar a mi casa? Bueno no tengo de esas cosas de niñas, solo tengo autos, pero podría pedirles a mis hermanas algunas…quiero decir…

-Me encantaría! Los autos están bien, siempre juego con Emmett y Edward

Los jóvenes caminaban y observaban la escena totalmente conmovidos cuando….

Splash!

-Bella!-grito Edward ahogadamente.

Bella había caído sobre un prominente charco de lodo.

Edward empezó a reír como loco mientras sacaba su celular para tomarle fotos a la pobre, empapada y sucia bella.

Bella actuó rápido! Salpico al ojiverde de lodo…La mala noticia para Edward era que ahora su camisa blanca favorita estaba manchada con lodo.

-Te mato!-vocifero Edward mientras se disponía a tratar de ahorcarla sin tener que ensuciarse mucho, lo malo fue que ella lo halo y el cayo sobre su trasero junto a ella.

Y de esta manera se desato una reñida pelea que duro alrededor de 45 min.

-Edward! Edward! Y los chicos?-pregunto alarmada la castaña.

-están…Estaban aquí-susurro el ojiverde

Ambos se levantaron del pozo en un instante, y se dispusieron a buscar a los niños.

-Jake! Nessie-gritaba a todo pulmón acompañada de Edward quien estaba mas pálido que un fantasma.-Creo que deberíamos separarnos y buscar pistas!-dijo Bella-Mierda ya sueno como Fred! (Na.: ya saben el rubio de Scooby xD..!)

-No!, Luego te perderé a ti también-dijo Edward ya al borde de la locura-Esme me matara! Nessie no esta! Yo la perdí! Soy un fracaso! Un débil intento de hombre! Mátame Bella! Acaba con mi sufrimiento y mátame!-grito mientras se abrazaba de las enlodadas piernas de Bella como un pobre gatito asustado

-Edward! Reacción!-grito la castaña mientras le apropinaba una FUERTE cachetada en la nívea cara del ojiverde.

-Gracias lo necesitaba!-dijo Edward con su voz de "Soy un híper mega Macho" mientras se paraba.

-Piensa, Si tuvieras 7 años y tus primos tuvieran una pelea de lodo…Hacia donde escaparas?

-la casa de los espejos! No los dejamos entrar! De seguro fueron allá!

-Esta cerrada, seguro entraron de todas formas, Conozco a Jake-puntualizo la joven Swan.

* * *

Les doy MUCHAS gracias a Nikki...EvaCullen...Perl..Naty...Y Sophamely!

Lo se el cao esta algo cortoO! Pero publicare de nuevo el jueves! ^^ Mas largo y COn Emmett!:B (Se qe lo extranian!)

Bueno tambien les quiero presentar a mi conciencia! Se llama Anacleta! xD..! (Surgio luego de una extrania conversacion con una amiga mia)

Y para decirles qe eh habierto un blog en donde pongo todos mis pensamientos psicoticos! Si son tan perdidas como yoo...Pliss entre! ^^ www. whatever1200. blogspot. com(Quiten los espacios)

Qe la lechuga y Emmett los acompanie! ^^ CiaO!


	5. Hora de los cuentos con Emmett!

Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios!

* * *

Bella estaba aferrada a la espalda del Ojiverde.

-Bella, que coño haces?

-Olvide mencionar que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-Que Pasa Bells? Temes que Mary Show venga y te arranque la lengua?

-Vete a la chingada!

-Jake! Nessie!-vociferaba Bella

-Creo que no están aquí…Tienes lodo por todas partes-anuncio Edward frente a ella, intentando quitar los rastros de lodo que tenia en el rostro

-Tu no estas mejor-dijo la castaña quitando trozos de lodo del cabello de su ,Amigo?

Mientras los jóvenes coqueteaban descarada e inconcientemente entre ellos…

-Jake creo que ya deberíamos volver-grito Nessie preocupada.

-No, no me iré hasta que te consiga ese lobito!

-No tienes que hacerlo! Además perderás todas tus monedas!

-No importa Quiero regalarte algo!

Volvió a tirar la pelota hacia las botellas y luego de 5 intentos…Bingo!

-Gracias Jake!-Grito la pequeña emocionada abrazando a su amigo.

-deberíamos seguir buscando a los chicos-dijo Bella rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que se había formado

-Si…Eh…Tienes razón

En ese mismo instante sonó el celular de Edward.

-Es esme! Que hago? Seguro querrá hablar con Ness!

-No se! Contesta!

-Bueno?-

…-Hola Eddy, como están?-dijo una despistada Esme del otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien…Todo esta perfecto por aquí-dijo el joven Masen con una clara nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

…-Me alegro…Quiero hablar con Nessie-pidió Esme

-Eh Bueno esta bien! "Hola tía Esme"-susurro Edward intentando imitar la voz soprano de su prima

…-Hola cariño! Te sientes bien? Tu voz se oye ronca…

-OH debe ser el cambio de clima! Pero no te preocupes estoy bien! Te Quero!-y cerro el teléfono de golpe.

-Ahora sigamos buscando Nessie..Digo! Edward..

-Buscando Que?-pregunto Jake comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-A ustedes! Donde estaban?-grito Edward.

-Por ahí!

-Y de donde sacaste eso Nessie?-pregunto la joven Swan Curiosa

-Jake lo gano para mi

-Eso Tigre!-dijo Edward chocando puños con el peque.

Las 4 salieron a llevar a Jacob a su casa en la push

-Nos vemos luego Jake, Gracias por el leoncito!-se despidió la pelibronce.

-No hay de que Nessie! Adiós!-dijo el moreno. Al instante beso tiernamente la mejilla de su amiga.

-Demasiado Amor por hoy!-dijo un celoso Edward.

-OH! Eres un Aguafiestas!-dijo Bella Riendo ante la actitud del ojiverde.

-Eddy podrías traerme mañana?

-Veremos Ness!

-Por favor! –dijeron los niños a coro.

-Por favor Eddy! Tráenos!-les acompaño Bella.

-Esta Bien….

Luego de dejar a Jake fueron a dejar a Bella.

Nessie dormía placidamente en el asiento trasero así que el viaje a casa de Bella se estaba convirtiendo en un largo, silencioso e incomodo viaje.

-Supongo que me ayudaras a lavar los asientos del volvo mañana-dijo Edward intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Supongo-dijo Bella

-Beno eh…Llegamos

-Si…-dijo Bella pero ninguno se movió

-Fue…Interesante

-Divertido…Si

Lo que sucedió a continuación ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba…involuntariamente las manos de Edward se posaron en el rostro de Bella mientras se acercan peligrosamente….Cuando

-Lo sabia!-Grito fuertemente una melodiosa voz

-Mierda-siseo Edward

-Lo sabia! Ustedes SON NOVIOS! Por que me mintieron? Me siento traicionada! Y…Yug Se iban a besar! En los labios! Dejen sus actitudes exhibicionistas!-dijo poniendo cara de asco, Renesmee

"Actitudes exhibicionistas? Que le enseñan en la escuela ahora?"-exclamo Ed mentalmente.

-No! Nessie! Ella no es mi novia!-aclaro el joven hiriendo significativamente a La castaña…

-Me tengo que ir!-anuncio Bella

-Espera! Bella!-grito Nessie impaciente-Quiero quedarme con La tía Alice y Bella! Si?

-Si?-la acompaño Bella

-No se acuesten muy tarde

-Si!

-No te preocupes Renessme, Alice seguro no tarda en llegar-dijo la castaña

-Bueno, Ya termine!-dijo Nessie enseñándole en desastre roda que había en sus uñas a Bella.

Bella como es Jake?-pregunto Nessie mientras Bella la peinaba.

-Es un niño muy despierto, nunca se esta quieto y puedo decir que es uno de mis mejores amigos.-respondió La castaña.

-Como es tener novio?-Bella enseguida se sorprendió, como una niña de 6 año puede tener ese tipo de inquietudes?

-No soy la indicada para responder eso.

-Pero tu y Eddy-Teddy con novios!

-No es así

-Y por que cuando se ven ponen la cara que ponen los enamorados en las telenovelas que ve mama?

-…-Pero antes de que bella pudiera decir algo…

-Ah!-gritaron en la sala-Y a Beber! Yaa Yaa! Que el mundo se va a acabar!-cantaron 2 personas a coro

"Mierda! por que hoy?"-grito con furia, Bella, Mentalmente.

-Que es eso?

-Quédate aquí, si?

-Alice y Jasper dejen eso!-Grito la castaña arrebatándole la botella de Whisky de las manos Jasper-Nessie esta aquí! No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables como para llegar en esas condiciones! Es decir, De Alice lo puedo esperar…Pero de ti Jasper? Nun…-Un ronquido interrumpió el discurso de la joven Swan.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron dormidos.

-Ya llegamos?-pregunto Renessme por 18va vez

-No-respondió Edward-0Y…como la pasaron?

-Bien, Ya casi?

- no Renessme, y no creo que lleguemos por ahora…

(2 segundos más tarde)

-YA LLEGAMOS?

-NO!

-Al fin llegan! Este demonio ya me ha hecho 3 calzones chinos!-grito Emmett al momento que Ed y Bells bajaban del vehiculo.

-Nessie! –grito el moreno lanzándose de la espalda del grandullón para encontrarse con la mas joven de los Cullen.

-Por Fin! Ese niño me iba a malograr a Ramón!

-Ramón? Quien diablos es Ramón?-pregunto Bella confundida.

-Veras Bella…Ramón es uno de mis mas Grandes eh íntimos amigos! así como Eddy es amigo de Edward…

-Esto es tan asqueroso…Voy por un trago-dijo la castaña con cara de póker mientras se alejaba de sus degenerados compañeros.

-Bella! Escóndeme!-grito el ojiverde.

-Edward? Que mierda ocurre?

-Es Leah! Esta Loca!-grito Edward tal gatito asustado.

-Eh?

-Tomo un trozo de mi pelo! Como voy a dormir en paz sabiendo que una loca adolescente esta haciéndome Budu?

La castaña no pudo hacer más que reír…De donde Edward sacaba esas retorcidas ideas?

-Edward desde hace tiempo te eh querido preguntar algo…

-Dispara…

-Eres Gay?-al momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de la joven Swan, al Ojiverde le dio algo extraño y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Que? No!-grito indignado

-En serio, puedes confiar en mí, no tengo ningún problema con eso…

-NO-SOY-GAY!

-Edward, aquí no hay nadie puedes abrirte y..-las palabras de Bella fueron interrumpidas por los insistentes labios del joven Masen… Y luego de devolverle el Beso por unos 3 minutos…(Si! Los 3 mejores malditos minutos de la historia de la vida de Bella) Esta se separo de el dándole una fuerte cachetada en el acto.

-Lo siento…No volverá a ocurrir-le dijo Edward con voz sombría mientras se alejaba de allí.

El resto del día paso sin ningún suceso mayor…miradas incomodas, silencios vacíos, eructos de Emmett…

-Emmett vamos cuéntanos un cuento!-dijeron los niños a coro. Ambos se habían quedado con Rose y Emm mientras los otros hacían-no –se- que-mierda

-A ver… "Un día Sir Edward…o iba caminando por el bosque de palomitas de maíz cuando se encontró con una calabaza gigante! Y se preparo para comer, pero antes de que enterrara la cuchara en el muy gigantesco fruto, esta se partió en dos dejando ver a la más hermosa e irritante doncella que Edwardo jamás hubiera visto… Luego de dos pelas por ver quien se como la calabaza, llego la Ada Emmett quien dio nombre a la doncella, le puso Isabelle.

Luego de que comieran, se encaminaron villa duende, donde se encontraron co una ninfa loca por las compras llamada Alicia.

Edward, Isabella, Alicia y Emmett se encaminaron a la laguna Genialosa-Chiclosa, estaban muertos del hambre , otra vez, y en eso salio del agua una SuperMegaMaxi sirena! Llamada Rosa! Rosa y Emmett fueron felices para siempre. Entre tanto sir Edwardo y su amada Isabella no conseguían dejar de pelear, así que Emmett les propino a ambos una dulce tunda!...Mientras que de la nada apareció un rubio Elfo Emo llamado José, al cual Alicia Atosigo, y persiguió hasta que este la amo, y así vivieron TODOS felices para siempre! y colorín colorado, Emmett ha eructado!

* * *

Me alegra que les este gustando! No me lo encuentro tan gracioso pero...

Bueno tambien les queria decir que please pasense por mis otras historias casi todas son de Humor...Bno TODAS son de humor y me agradaria que las leyeran...

En otras noticias estoy traduciendo una nueva hitoria! Se llama Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101! Que opinan! Les suena atractivo? xD..!

Bno! Me voy! Espero que les guste este cap! Bye! Que los tacos las acompanien!


	6. TT Esto es el colmo!

El joven Edward se encontraba en su viejo salón de música en casa de sus padres en medio de un ataque de creatividad (secretamente inspirado por Bella..Muajajaj Que mala soy xD) cuando su celular sonó.

-"Edward! Tienes que venir a casa de Alice! Rápido!"-grito Emmett

-P-pero que paso?

-"Jasper, por imbecil, se intoxico con la intoxicada comida de tu intoxicada hermana!"

-Alice también?

-Siempre Ed…Siempre lo ha estado-dijo Emmett con voz "seria"

-Y para que me quieren?-pregunto Edward

-Pues Para que tu y la chica "me asustan lo hospitales" cuiden a los chamacos!-explico Emmett

-B-bella?

-Mira Edward se que se te cae la baba por mi hermanita del alma así que te lo digo como amigo…Deja las mariconadas y tiratela! Ves que fácil? –le grito Emmett al ojiverde mientras colgaba.

Al Edward llegar a casa de Alice y Bella…Los chicos iban de salida. Edward se dirigió a la puerta cuando..Splat! Resbalo con algo y cayó solo su trabajado trasero

-Asco! Jasper Vomito Aquí! –grito

Luego de un buen baño ambos adultos se encontraban con los niños.

-Nessie, tu y Jake podrían ir a la sala? Necesito hablar con Bella-Le susurro Edward a Renessme al oído.

-OK-respondió esta mientras le picaba el ojo.

-A donde van los adorables mocosos?-pregunto La castaña despegando los ojos de su libro

-Bella, escucha, Tengo que decirte algo..Es que..

-Hey! Si eres Gay, no tienes que confesármelo! En serio!-dijo Bella con intensiones de evitar un incomodo momento

-Ya basta! No soy un maldito Gay! Te bese, no?

-Solo me besaste por que pensaba que eras Gay? Eso si es Gay!

-Maldición! No soy Gay! Me gustas! No eres un hombree! Así que NO SOY GAY!-grito mientras casi se arrancaba el cabello de la cabeza.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo…El Ojiverde tomo su cara entre sus manos y la Beso con furia y desesperación.

-Lo sabia!-grito Jacob asomando la cabeza por la puerta y logrando que los chicos se separaran violentamente uno del otro

-Eddy Tiene novia!-grito Renessme

-Se lo diré a Charlie!-grito Jake y salio corriendo hacia el teléfono seguido de Renessme y los dos adultos.

-Renessme Carlie Cullen! Abre la puerta!-gritaba Bella del otro lado del armario

-Llama! De prisa

-"Hello"-respondió Charlie

-Hola Tío Charlie! Es Jake! Llamo para decirte que Bella, Por fin, tiene novio! Y es gay!

-Oye! Eddy-Teddy no es Gay!-le grito Renessme

-"Quien chingadas es Eddy Teddy?"

-El novio Gay de tu Hija! Que no prestaste atención?-le grito Jake con tono cansado.

-Que no soy gay!-grito Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-A bueno solo parece Gay, Lo que sea que eso signifique.

-"Pásame a Bella"-dijo Charlie con voz enfadada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo salir! Adiós! Ciao!-y colgó.

* * *

-Chicos! Ya llegamos!-Canto Rosalie haciendo Acto de presencia en la sala.

-Cierren todas las ventanas!-grito Emmett entrando después de la rubia seguido por Jasper y Alice

-Que paso?-pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Escapo de la policía-susurro Emmett quien ahora se encontraba debajo de una sabana detrás de los muebles -_-'

-Que hiciste! No me digas que volviste a sacar a los ancianos! Cuantas veces te he dicho que ellos no están ahí a la fuerza? Emmett no hay ningún Complot!

-No es eso! Y claro que hay un complot! A todos los pobres ancianitos les lavan el cerebro!-grito Emmett saliendo de su escondite

-Entonces?

-Emmett se infiltro en una operación de un cayo-explico Alice

-Ahhh-dijeron Bella y Edward

-Y que paso..Te recuperaste?-pregunto Edward a Jasper

-Nope! Me dieron unos laxantes Y creo que ya están haciendo efecto!-dijo el rubio corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

-A todo esto…Por que putas piensas que soy gay?-pregunto el ojiverde a la castaña.

-Pues…Siempre estas todo arreglado…Nunca te eh visto con una chica..y te escondías de Leah..Entre otras de tus mañas

-1ero ..Que quieres? Que ande como Jasper? Y no ando todo arreglado! Mas que Jasper si pero ni para tanto!

-Te escuche!-grito Jasper desde el baño

-Lo siento!-le grito Edward de regreso-2do si me quieres ver con chicas solo tenemos que salir..El encanto Edwardoso las pone locas ..Mírate a ti!

-No golpeo tu rostro por que estoy consiente de que algo saldrá mal y me dolerá mas a mi que a ti..

-Es? O no es?-

-Lamento decepcionarlo Señor "estoy-demasiado-bueno" Masen pero no estoy interesada-le susurro Bella en el oído

-OH Vamos! Solo mira la mercancía!-dijo Emmett haciendo acto de presencia-Yo ya lo hice-dijo mirando a Edward sugestivamente..Haciendo que Bella explotara a puras carcajadas.

* * *

-Pie derecho azul-grito Rosalie

-No aguanto! Fuera abajo!-grito Emmett

Se escucho un grito ahogado y luego un crujido…Emmett, Bella Y Edward le habian caiddo encima a Alice y Jasper…

"Sabia que no era buena idea jugar Twister"-Penso Rose

Ambos jóvenes estaban inconcientes.

-Oh, Mierda! Los mate! Soy un asecino! La policia vendra a buscarme! Esme me va a matar con sus afilados articulos para cocinar! Por que? Porr que?_grito Emmett histericamente.

-Calmate! Estupido Neardental!-le grito Edward

-Edward que Gay..se oyo eso-le dijo Emmett-comprendo a Bella

-Vete a la chingada Emmett.

-Hello? Tenemos una emergencia aquí!-grito Rosalie.

30 minutos después…

-Que paso? La cabeza me mata?-pregunto el rubio. Alice no habia despetado aun.

-Bueno, estabamos jugando Twister y pues los aplastamos, A ti Y a Alice-dijo Emmett con cara de Bob Sponja.

-Quien coños es Alice?-pregunto Jasper y sus amigos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos "desde cuando Jasper Hale dice groserías?"-pensaba Bella

"Como Jasper puso olvidar a Alice?"-pensaba Edward

"Que les dire a mis padres?"-pensaba Rosalie

"I'm a Barbie Girl..In a Barbie World" Pensaba Emmett

* * *

Perrdon por la tardanza! Pero aqi esta el cap..Espero lo disfruten..Subo el sabado ^^


End file.
